Un secret dure à porter
by petitelfebeu
Summary: Comment une jeune fille capable de grande chose va t'elle se comportait avec la personne qu'elle aime ?


Voici une fiction que j'écrit, elle a des idée de Eragon mais aucun avec Ellena de pierre bottero moi c'est un nom elfique signifiant vers les étoiles. Et si quelqu'un connais "get hermione laid" pourriez vous me laisser un lien SVP merci. Bon bien bonne lecture.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 1 : Au Commencement

Le réveil sonna pour la deuxième fois. Elenna se sentit obliger de l'éteindre et se leva. Elle enfila une jupe et un débardeur en vitesse. Elle dévala les escaliers pour prendre son petit déjeuner, l'engloutit puis, enfourcha son vélo. Elenna a des cheveux d'un blond très pâle. Son visage est d'une beauté à coupé le souffle beau et régulier avec des yeux tigrés en amande pailletait d'éclat d'or qui captive. Elle était admirablement proportionnée, fine et musclée en même temps, délicate, souple et solide... Quelque chose de lumineux, à quoi s'ajoutait une impression de légèreté se dégageait d'Elenna. Elle est coquette mais sait se battre quand les circonstances l'exigeaient. Elle était douée en équitation et c'était une fameuse archè arriva 10 minutes en avance au lycée, cela lui permit de flâner jusqu'aux ateliers. En effet, Elenna était en deuxième année de BEP électrotechnique. Elle n'était pas très bien intégrée dans la classe mais elle s'en fichait, elle était seul problème était que l'intéressé n'était pas au courant car elle avait peur de lui dire. De plus, s'il le savait cela le mettrait en danger, car Elenna était la seule à parler une langue oubliée de tous et pouvait maîtriser trois éléments : L'eau, le feu et l'énergie. Pour finir, elle avait comme moitié : un enfila son bleu de travail.

Elle était en train de discuter avec quatre de ces camarades avec qui elle s'entendait très bien, Thomas, Lucas, Jordan et Alexis. Quand elle se sentit transpercée par un rayon lumineux, elle ferma les yeux. Un court instant s'était écoulé quand Elenna ouvrit les yeux. Elle se trouvait dans un amphithéâtre moderne d'une couleur pastel, au centre, un petit bureau était surplombé d'un écran géant. Une petite silhouette se tenait derrière ce bureau, elle semblait jeune.

_ Bienvenue sur Magnus terriens! dit la silhouette. Je m'appelle John Chance et je suis professeur de Mathématiques complexes, mais aujourd'hui je suis votre guide. Y a-t-il des questions ?

_ Oui, je suis Hervé Brune et je suis professeur de ces deux classes, dit Hervé. J'ai plusieurs questions à vous poser. D'abord que faisons-nous ici? Ensuite, pourquoi nous? Après, quand rentrerons-nous chez-nous? Et où est Magnus, interrogea Hervé?

_ Nous voulons vous faire voir qu'il y a d'autres civilisations autour de vous. Vous avez étés choisis parmi les 7 milliards d'habitants vivant sur votre planète. Vous rentrerez chez vous dans deux semaines à la minute où vous l'avez quitté. Et Magnus est une planète d'une autre galaxie qui est à environs 9 milliards d'années lumières de la terre, répondit John avec amusement. Avez-vous d'autres questions ?

John était le plus jeune professeur de l'Académie, il avait 22 ans, il était grand, beau de visage et portait tout le temps un costume bleu nuit trois pièces. Il parcourut la salle du regard et ne vit aucune main se lever, mais il aperçut un visage familier. Celui d'Elenna une élève particulièrement douée en mathématiques complexes et toutes les autres matières scientifiques. Il aimait la voir résoudre les énigmes qu'il avait réalisées pour elle. Il était amoureux d'elle, le savait-elle? Il ne le savait pas.

Hervé quand t'a lui était un professeur d'électrotechnique, il était d'un certain âge mais adorait son métier. Ses cheveux étaient bruns, quant à son visage, il était strict. Son cou était épais. Il était vêtu d'un t-shirt noir avec un jeans. Il c'était avancé, cela fit sursauter John et le fit sortir de sa rêverie.

_ Excusez-moi! Que faisons nous maintenant, demanda Hervé?

_ Nous allons faire trois groupes, sans compter Elenna qui partira de son côté.

_ Je peux prendre deux personnes avec moi, s'il vous plait professeur, demanda Elenna?

_ Bien sur, tu leur feras prendre leurs uniformes, dit John._

OK, merci, dit Elenna.

Elenna se tourna vers la salle et appela Thomas et Alexis, deux camarades de classe. Ils se levèrent et rejoignirent Elenna. Thomas était un élève sérieux avec un bon comportement, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il était drôle. Les cheveux mi-long brun, avait un nez fin et une bouche fine. Á Alexis lui, était plutôt l'intello de service, très attachant, affectueux, gourmand et réservé. Mais était prêt à tout pour redonner le sourire à ses amis. Il n'était pas intégré dans la classe et la seule personne qui lui parlait, c'était Elenna. Elenna se tourna vers eux, et leur dit :

_ Nous allons en musique, mais avant, nous devons passer prendre vos uniformes!

C'est à ce moment là que Thomas réalisa qu'Elenna était habillée différemment. Ses longues jambes portaient une petite jupe bleue marine avec comme haut une chemise blanche mettant en valeur ses seins et ses reins cambrés. Son cou était orné d'une cravate rouge. Ses longs cheveux blonds pâles remontaient sur sa nuque et quelques mèches folles ne tenant plus retombaient sur son beau visage. Elle avait un côté exotique qui la rendait encore plus la dévisageait, il le savait mais cela ne semblait pas gêner Elenna.

_ Qu'elle taille monsieur, demanda une dame âgée?

Cette question fit ramener Thomas à la réalité. Elenna, elle, regarda Thomas à ce moment précis et leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils rougirent tous les deux au même moment.

_ 40 s'il vous plait, fit Thomas!

_ Tenez mon petit, et bon séjour, dit la veille dame!

Ils allèrent se changer dans une pièce voisine et, pendant ce temps, Elenna pensait qu'elle n'avait pas fait son devoir de musique et que son prof de musique allait la disputer. Pourtant, d'habitude elle travaillait la musique car c'était la seule matière où il fallait qu'elle travail.

_ Hou, hou! On rêve au prince charmant, fit Thomas?

_ Non, je pensais que je n'avais pas fait mon devoir de musique, dit Elenna un peu gênée! Aller-on va arriver en retard.

En chemin, Alexis détailla les couloirs, qui pour lui, se ressemblaient tous. Ils étaient bleu nuit avec des portes azures et le plafond avait des étoiles en guise de lumière. Ceci dégageait une lumière douce et abondante. Elenna s'arrêta net et Alexis la percuta.


End file.
